Rédemption
by Nhim
Summary: La voie de la rédemption est bien souvent longue et ardue. La récompense est parcontre bien agréable et parfois inatendue.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Les personnages et autre nom appartiennent a J.K.R.

La salle commune des Serpentards était peu fréquenter ce jour la. Le foyer ne dispensait guère de chaleur car il ne restait que des braises mais Draco aimait cette froideur. Elle apaisait son âme bouillonnante. Il s'était calé au fond du fauteuil émeraude a haut dossier qui faisait face a l'âtre et méditait sur les événements passé. Harry Potter, il n'haïssait pas vraiment la personne mais comme il pouvait haïr ce nom depuis tant d'année. Ce nom lui avait causé tant de souffrance et valut tant de mépris de la part de son père. Lucius, voulait que lui Draco, son fils, haïsse Harry Potter, qu'il soit meilleur que lui. Au grand malheur de M. Malfoy. Draco avait eue plusieurs occasions de briller aux yeux de son père mais Harry l'avait toujours surpassé. De cela il en avait souffert, le sortilège d'endoloris, il le connaissait bien et son père aussi. Au souvenir de son père une haine encore plus grande l'envahi que celle qu'il éprouvait pour sa Némésis. Il bondit hors du fauteuil. Resta debout quelque secondes perdu dans ses souvenirs et sur une impulsion il prit le dossier du fauteuil a deux mains et avec un cri de rage fracassa le mobilier sur le manteau de la cheminer. Le bois se fractura et vola en éclats dans tous les sens. Une éclisse lui déchira la paume droite, il la senti à peine. Quelques premières années sursautèrent prises au dépourvu par cet excès de violence de la part du préfet en chef de l'école. Il se firent le plus petit que possible pour éviter qu'il passe sa rage sur eux. Les plus vieux par contre étaient habitués aux sautes d'humeur de Draco. Ça lui arrivait toujours de temps à autre. Certain pensait qu'il était déranger mentalement mais tout le monde se gardaient bien de le dire ouvertement. Oui Draco était déranger, déranger par la cruauté de son père qui essayait de contrôler sa vie. Il aurait tout aussi bien pue le soumettre au sort d'imperium. Il était tout aussi déranger par le manque de reconnaissance et le manque de marque d'affection. Sa mère lui offrait de rare moment de tendresse comme seule une mère peut le faire. Seulement ces gestes devaient se faire subtilement car Lucius refusait que son fils soit élevé douillettement. Il voulait faire de lui un partisan de Voldemort, un mange mort. Dès lors les marques d'affection étaient considérées comme une faiblesse. La douleur commença à percer son voile de haine et le ramena à la réalité. Il contempla son œuvre d'un air dégoûter, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions une fois de plus. Sa main lui faisait affreusement mal. Il tourna les talons et s'enfui dans sa chambre. Il descendit les marches qui menaient au dortoir, sous le lac. Durant le trajet, les échos du passé, continuèrent a le hanté. Combien misérable sa vie avait pue être jusqu'à maintenant. Excepter vers la fin de la 5eme année. Encore une fois le célèbre Harry Potter avait fait des siennes et avait causé la déchéance de son père lors de l'intrusion des mange morts au ministère de la magie. Depuis Lucius était emprisonné à Azkaban. Draco avait été outré par cette nouvelle car malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son géniteur. Il admirait sa force de caractère, son influence sur les gens, ses multiples contacts et son pouvoir.

Durant l'été qui s'en suivit par contre il s'aperçu que le manoir Malfoy était devenu un endroit ou il faisait bon vivre sans la présence néfaste et méprisante du maître de la maison. Sa mère paraissait indéniablement plus heureuse. Ils se promenaient souvent elle et lui dans les jardins familiaux. Parlant de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu. Heureux, qu'ils étaient, de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer librement. Le soir venu, ils s'installaient confortablement au salon sirotant quelques boissons chaudes et discutaient jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. D'autre fois Narcissa s'allongeait sur le canapé et se laissait bercer par les mélodies envoûtantes que Draco lui jouait au violon.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se tenait au milieu de sa chambre privé de préfet. Il sortit sa baguette prononça l'incantation qui le guérirait. Il était las et il se faisait tard. Soupirant profondément, il se dévêtit ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et son t-shirt puis s'affala sur son lit. Les mains croisée derrière la nuque il admira le plafond magique de sa chambre. Il tirait une grande fierté de ce plafond. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort. Cet envoûtement avait pour effet de refléter les profondeurs du lac qui se trouvait au dessus de sa chambre. Le sortilège n'était pas de son cru. Le même enchantement avait été utiliser pour le plafond de la grande salle commune du château. Il avait trouvé les références dans le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard durant un essai pour McGonagall. Miss-Je-sais-tout-Granger avait bien entendu tout de suite fait mention de toutes les variantes possible et inimaginable au sort. Ce qui donna a son écœurement 50 points a Griffondor. Ah ! Ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs celle-là. Elle s'était révéler toutefois utiles. Il n'avait eue par la suite qu'à se rendre à la bibliothèque, d'emprunter le grimoire et étudier le texte idoine. La formule et la gestuelle de baguette avaient été complexes mais il avait réussit. Il avait même reçut un billet du directeur. Il le félicitait d'avoir réussi cet acte de haute sorcellerie et ainsi avoir su rehausser le cachet de l'école. Comment le directeur l'avait-il su Draco ne saurait le dire. Il s'était quand même enorgueilli de ce compliment, paradoxalement, il ne n'en s'était pas vanté. Il voulait garder ce fait pour lui même. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas lui conférait un pouvoir sur eux. Cet accomplissement avait fait de sa chambre son refuge, un lieu ou rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, le seul endroit ou il se sentait en paix. Ses pensés finirent par dériver. C'est vers Harry Potter qu'elles finirent par s'arrêter. Il l'avait haït durant 5 ans. Aujourd'hui il n'en était plus trop sur. Il commençait à comprendre que cette haine envers lui n'était que la résultante de la doctrine de son père. Il se surprenait à vouloir faire la paix avec lui, a recherché sa compagnie, gagner son amitié. Il avait des papillons au ventre lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Il lui devait au moins un remerciement pour avoir rendu sa vie un peu plus supportable. Il avait une dette envers son ennemi de toujours et un Malfoy payait toujours ses dettes. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Qu'importe il trouverait bien. Il s'endormit sur cette pensé. Il rêva de son enfance et particulièrement du premier jouet qu'il avait reçu, un cube d'argent qui prenait la forme qu'on souhaitait pourvu qu'on y applique la volonté requise. C'était un objet rare dû à son coût dispendieux. Il servait à renforcir la volonté des sorciers. Généralement il était destiné aux enfants pour leur apprendre à contrôler leur pouvoir. Toutefois on pouvait en trouver de plus puissant pour les sorciers de niveaux avancé qui voulait pratiquer la magie qui requérait une force mentale telle que l'occlumancie. A son réveil il sut ce qu'il offrirait a Harry pour le remercier. Cela allait lui demander du temps et énormément de volonté. Il n'en avait cure, s'il voulait s'amender de ses fautes, il fallait qu'il y met l'effort. Ils ne seraient peut-être jamais amis mais au moins ils seraient quittes.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était une magnifique fin d'après-midi de septembre. L'été ne semblait pas vouloir laisser place à l'automne. Une brise tiède faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. créant une si belle mélodie en comparaison du vent hurlant qui s'abattrait sur le château sous peu. Les rayons d'un soleil étincelant miroitaient sur le lac. Ils réchauffaient les élèves qui avaient troqués leurs robes étouffantes de sorcier pour des vêtements plus léger. Certains se faisaient griller un peu et d'autres jouaient sur les rives. Même le calmar géant était sorti pour se faire doré les tentacules. Tout le monde profitait au maximum de ces derniers moments de chaleur avant le froid et la pluie si caractéristique de l'Angleterre. Tout le monde sauf deux élèves qui se trouvait a la bibliothèque, Hermione et Draco. La première y était pour prendre de l'avance pour les « N.E.W.T. » et l'autre pour trouver de l'information sur le cube change-forme. Draco venait rarement à la bibliothèque et madame pince semblait introuvable. Il arpentait les allés sans trouver le livre qu'il cherchait et ca le mettait hors de lui. Ca faisait des heures qu'il sillonnait les rangées sans rien dénicher. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve ce livre car sinon son plan ne marcherait pas. Il savait aussi qu'un sort de cette puissance était rarement exécuté en 15 min. Sa mère lui avait expliqué la nature du cube lorsqu'elle le lui avait donné 10 ans auparavant. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait comme ingrédients s'il voulait fabriquer le cube à la puissance qu'il souhaitait. De l'argent, le plus pure qui soit, du sang de loup-garou et l'influence cumulative de 3 pleines lunes. Pour connaître le dosage et le reste des ingrédients il lui fallait le livre. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait a quitter la bibliothèque, frustré, il aperçu la sang de bourbe Miss Je-sais-tout Granger assise à un table avec un pile de livre astronomiques devant elle. Ca lui répugnait de l'admettre mais il aurait besoin de son aide. Alors avec résignation, il retourna vers les tables d'études pour trouver Hermione.

-Hey Granger t'as une minute! Lança-t-il.

Reconnaissant ce timbre de voix lancinant Hermione releva la tête:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Cracha-t-elle, la main bien en évidence sur sa baguette

Draco qui s'y avait attendu, leva les mains en signe de paix et ravala une réplique cinglante

-Crois moi Granger ca me coute de te demander ca. Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire mais j'ai besoin de ton aide alors si tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes, j'apprécierais.

Garde ta baguette pointée si ca te rassure.

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être prise au dépourvue. Vraiment elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Que veux-tu comme aide et pourquoi devrais-je te la fournir, c'est que je suis occupée. Rétorqua-t-elle suspicieuse. Décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et de la flatterie il poursuivit.

-Ce que je cherche c'est le livre « Les milles et un artefact ». Et tout le monde sait bien qu'a part la bibliothécaire, il n'y a que toi qui connaisses cet endroit par cœur. Même Dumbledore ne doit pas la connaître autant.

En voyant l'éclat de fierté apparaître dans ses yeux il sut qu'il avait fait mouche alors il poursuivit.

-Pour ce que tu y gagne, je t'offre une trêve de ma part a toi et Potter. Puis hésitant pour Weasley je ne garantis rien c'est trop facile.

Il semblait sincère et l'offre d'une trêve était alléchante, surtout cette année avec les N.E.W.T. La remarque sur Ron l'avait fait sourire malgré elle. Un doute subsistait. Que veux-tu faire avec ce livre. Persista-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Granger, veux-tu m'aider, oui ou non ? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

L'expression de son interlocutrice se durcit.

-Ecoute je…euh…je ne peux pas te le dire OK alors veux-tu m'aider s'il vous-plait ajouta-t-il sur un ton plaidant. Ne sachant trop que penser, l'idée de la trêve fit pencher le tout dans la balance.

–C'est d'accord, je vais t'aider. mais ta trêve est mieux de pas être un bluff sinon je ferai ta vie un enfer et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Laissa-t-elle tomber.

Le ton de sa voix était resté calme mais la menace était réel. Le souvenir d'un certain coup de poing était encore vivace et il ne doutait pas qu'elle la mettrait à exécution s'il se parjurait. Aussi nota-t-il de faire attention de ne pas commettre cette erreur. Ne voulant pas perdre un temps précieux pour étudier elle alla chercher le livre elle même pour éviter qu'il ne revienne la déranger s'il ne le trouvait pas.

-Tiens voilà ton livre dit-elle en retournant à ses devoirs.

Réjouit il contemplait la couverture.

-Dit Malfoy tu as l'intention de rester planter la tout l'après midi, parce que je voudrais bien étudier. Dit-elle avec agacement.

-Hein ? Euh ! Non. Répliqua-t-il dans le vague. Puis il se dirigea vers une des tables pour recopier le sort, en passant derrière Hermione, sans vraiment y réfléchir n'y s'arrêter il frôla son épaule du bout des doigts et lui dit

-Merci Granger.

-Ouais c'est ca. Dit-elle absente en continuant son travail.

Quand son cerveau réalisa ce que Draco venait dire et faire. Elle en échappa sa plume. Il venait de lui demander son aide, de lui proposer une trêve et maintenant il lui avait dit merci et il l'avait même touché? Il devait être malade ou sous un puissant sort de confusion. Incrédule elle se replongea dans son devoir pour le professeur Vector. Lorsqu'Hermione quitta la bibliothèque elle s'aperçu qu'il était encore a travaillé. Décidément il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec Malfoy. Elle s'apprêtait a retourner pour le questionner lorsque Ron l'interpella accompagné d'Harry.

-Voyons Hermione tu ne songe tout de même pas y retourné, tu as manquée une journée magnifique, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que tu manque le souper en plus. Lâcha Ron. Et en plus je suis affamé, le grand air me donne faim. Renchérit-il.

-Euh non j'imagine. Répondit-elle en regardant toujours en direction de Draco.

-Ça va Hermione ? Questionna Harry en jeta un coup d'œil dans la même direction que son amie. –Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là s'enflamma-t-il aussitôt.

-Rien du tout justement dit-elle. Il m'a juste demandé de l'aider à trouver un livre.

-Un livre? Surement encore pour nous causé du trouble cracha Ron haineux.

-Et tu l'as aidé ? demanda Harry incrédule.

-Après tout ce qu'il t'a dit et comment t'a traité ? Ragea Ron.

Voyant la réaction de ses amis dégénérer pour rien, elle jugeant qu'il serait préférable de leur faire oublier tout ça.

-Tu n'étais pas affamé toi ? dit elle a Ron en les prenant tout deux bras dessus bras dessous et les entrainant vers la salle commune.

-Euh oui, je meurs de faim. Dit-il en se frottant le ventre.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, je te l'assure, laisse tomber. En fixant son autre ami droit dans les yeux.

-C'est bon Hermione, je te fais confiance. Répondit Harry après un moment.

Draco passa tout la journée à la bibliothèque à lire et relire la procédure avant de la recopier. Il l'avait revérifié 3 fois pour être sur que rien ne serait laisser au hasard. Les gens le considéraient lâche, faisant tout pour s'éviter de faire quoique se soit, soi-même. Mais bien souvent ce n'était par manque d'intérêt. Car lorsqu'il s'imposait une tache, il devenait un véritable bourreau de travail. Lorsqu'il eut finit il rangea avec soin le parchemin contenant le sort. N'ayant aucune envie de se trouver au milieu d'une foule il retourna à sa chambre.


End file.
